1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to assistant processing devices, and particularly, to an arc surface milling assistant processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An arc surface milling machine often comes equipped with a clamping tool such as a vise for clamping pre-milled workpieces. Each workpiece is clamped by the vise prior to milling, and is detached from the vise after milling. Each workpiece needs to be timely clamped and detached one by one during the arc surface milling process. Thus, the processing efficiency of the existing milling machines is relatively low. In addition, the conventional vise is heavy and difficult to operate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.